


The Library at Fourth Street

by winterheat



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, John Green - Freeform, Library, M/M, royal ships, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 12:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12531740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterheat/pseuds/winterheat
Summary: In which Chanyeol falls for the boy a few tables away from him, new book in hand everyday.





	1. 00; prologue

December 04, 2014 | 13:34  
The Library at Fourth Street

_Chanyeol was confused._

He is sitting beside Yixing, a picture book in hand because he isn't much of a fan of reading novels. He's accompanying Yixing who is researching about planes for no particular reason.

Now, you may ask,  _why is Park Chanyeol confused?_

It's because from a few tables away from him,  _someone is crying_ , now giggling a few moments later, with a book in hand. He didn't pay much attention until he noticed how adorable the boy is. He had bright eyes and a completely addicting smile. He stared in awe.

**"Nice picture you have there."** Yixing stated, bringing Chanyeol back to his senses. He then looked at the page opened,  _a picture of a car crash._

He let out a chuckle. **"** **Hyung,** **I know, right?"**

**"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about the boy you've been staring at."**

**"Oh yeah, I kn—** **_what?_ ** **"**

**"It was pretty obvious, Yeol. You almost got a drool."** Yixing shrugged,  **"Are you going to ask him out?"** He asked.

Chanyeol was startled. **"What?** **No, hyung** **!"**

**"Well, if you're going to, the best way to his heart is go and read the book he's reading, I'll wait for your wedding invitation!"** Yixing exclaimed enthusiastically, earning an angry _"Shh!"_ from the librarian.

He finished the book and returned it to the shelf, leaving Chanyeol dumbfounded.  **"Are you planning on going yet?"**

Chanyeol quickly looked at the boy once again, checking what book he's been reading.  _ **Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone**_ , a classic, he noted.

**"Yeah, let's go!"** He got up and returned the book, leaving the library with his friend.

**_And little did Park Chanyeol knew, he will fall, hard._ **


	2. 01; looking for alaska

December 12, 2014 | 15:43  
The Library at Fourth Street

**_"So I walked back to my room and collapsed on the bottom bunk, thinking that if people were rain, I was drizzle and she was a hurricane."_ **   
**_— John Green, Looking for Alaska_ **

_How can someone be a hurricane and destroy Chanyeol while just sitting there, lost in the book he's reading, without knowing his name?_

It has been a routine for him to go back to the library every day since the past week. Grabbing the book the other boy he's been admiring from afar read a day before. He never thought he'd finish reading the whole Harry Potter series in a week; in fact, he never thought he'd be reading literature at all. Before, he didn't like the idea of reading novels and just waited for it to come out as a movie. He was intrigued by the idea of someone dedicating himself to a book, which he couldn't do.

But his mindset turned around when he saw the boy at the back of the library. The boy was deep into the book he's reading, Chanyeol noting what it is.  ** _Paper Towns by John Green._**

He continued reading the book the boy has been intently reading yesterday, now his mind is on a whirlwind of emotions due to the book's heavy theme.

A few hours and tissues later, he finishes the book. Overwhelmed by the whole story, he sat in silence for a while, letting the book sink into his mind; earning a few lessons and learning much more about life and what it is.

 _That's the beauty of reading_ , he thought.  _You learn so much from a stack of papers that no school textbook can ever provide; and a book can be so much more from a movie. There are a lot of ideas being left behind for the sake of completing that certain movie before deadline, while in books, you don't really bother starting after lunch and ending in midnight because you have this desire to absorb the fact that this book is doing things to you. If that even makes sense._

Chanyeol was now back to his senses, standing up and bringing the book back to where it belonged. Also reminding himself to what the boy at the near back of the library is reading.

He took one last look at the boy's direction, seeing him wipe a tear after reading the last few pages of the book. It was a sight to see, at least for Chanyeol. Mainly because the boy is in fact the reason why he kept coming back here, with a new book recommendation in hand everyday. The boy silently taught him the beauty of books and reading, something he thought he'd never learn.

 **"You should talk to him."** Minseok stated, startling Chanyeol.

 **"** **Hyung, w** **here did you come from?!"** He asked, his voice slightly raised due to the fact someone just appeared out of nowhere.

 **"You really didn't see me working here, did you?"** Minseok said. **"Well, you seemed to be so into a book or so into the boy at the near back whenever I see you anyway, so I won't take offense."** He added.

Chanyeol was embarrased.  _Is it really that obvious?_ He thought to himself. But he couldn't help it, the boy looks so good without trying.

 **"I'm too shy to approach him** **, hyung** **!"** His cheeks tinted pink.

 **"Park Chanyeol?** ** _Shy?_** **That's new."** Minseok placed his hand on his chin, thinking of something to say. **"Gather up the courage to, you wouldn't know when will be the last time you'll see him."**

Chanyeol didn't seem to have thought about that situation. He's seen him all week, but he didn't know when will be the  _last_  time he'll see his bright eyes and enthralling smile. So he really should gather up the courage to at least approach him.

**"I will try tomorrow."**

**"That's good. Now please excuse me, I have work to be done. Jongdae will be pissed if I go home late."** Minseok said and bid goodbye.

 **"Bye, Minseok** **hyung** **! Say hi to Jongdae for me!"** Chanyeol said and then left.

As he got out, he couldn't stop thinking about the boy he's been admiring since the first time he saw him.

_What if it's too late?_

_What if he's already in love with someone else?_

_What if he actually notices me and gets creeped out?_

His mind has been screaming 'what ifs', which makes him more anxious.

_Heck, does he even like boys?_

Letting the cold winter night engulf him, he checked the time.  **18:25.**

He pushed back his thoughts and walked home, waiting for the other day to come.


	3. 02; paper towns

December 13, 2014 | 17:12  
The Library at Fourth Street

**_"What a treacherous thing to believe that a person is more than a person."_ **   
**_― John Green, Paper Towns_ **

Chanyeol read in disbelief.

**"Wait, what? But it's different from the movie?!"** Chanyeol whispered to himself, aggressively reading the next few paragraphs of the book,  **"I'm pretty sure this didn't happen there!"**

As the feeling of defeat rushed to him, he let out a deep sigh. He stopped reading for a moment and took a look at the boy at the back of the library, Chanyeol's lips forming a smile as he again took a note of what the boy is reading,  ** _An Abundance of Katherines by John Green._**

No matter how sad or tragic a book or passage by an author is, Chanyeol couldn't help but form a smile everytime he sees the boy at the near back. It's like the world's all blurry and he's the only one clear in Chanyeol's vision. Now his mind is focused on the boy a few tables away, not even noticing someone coming up to him.

**"I see you're taking a liking for that boy in the near back of the library,"** Jongin smiled, clutching a book on his side.  **"Nice catch, Chanyeol** **hyung** **."**

**"How did you know?"** Chanyeol was confused.  _Was his constant staring really that obvious?_

_But who cares, right? Who wouldn't stare in awe at the boy who is deeply engrossed in a book with a box of tissues beside him?_ Chanyeol wanted to just take a picture and cherish at the boy's action; he can stare at him all day, at his focused eyes, lips slightly apart, and his cute laugh whenever there's a funny passage; oh boy, that laugh makes Chanyeol weak in his knees.

He was snapped back to reality after hearing Jongin's response.

**"I don't know. Ask your obvious constant staring** **, hyung** **."** The other boy shrugged.  **"You should go talk to him, though. Ask him out or something."**

**"Easy for you to say because Kyungsoo fell for your charms."** Chanyeol quietly chuckled, **"I don't even know if he likes boys!"** he whisper-screamed.

**"** **Hyung, h** **is lockscreen is a Simon and Baz fan art with, like, a million hearts in it. You know what that means."** Jongin replied.

**"Simon and Baz?"**

**"From a book named Fangirl, I would like to elaborate further but I don't like telling spoilers. Nice to see you, Chanyeol** **hyung** **! I'm supposed to meet Kyungsoo for a date in a few."** He waved goodbye and left.

He didn't let Chanyeol respond as he continued to the librarian, checking out the books he brought with him.

Chanyeol was lost in his thoughts for a moment, he couldn't force himself to sit beside that boy and initiate a conversation which is very unlikely of him.  _Even him being in a library alone is very unlikely of him._

He just snapped back to reality and continued to read the last few pages of the book the boy in the near back of the library was reading yesterday.

As he finished, he went to the shelf and brought it back. He stood there for a while, appreciating how John Green can create amazing books and he looked forward to reading more, thanks to the boy he admired so much.

Then he realized, today was supposed to be the day he's going to talk to him (and probably asking him out)! A rush of anxiety creept over him, unsure of the right words to say.

_"Hello, I noticed you reading books, I read them too the day after!"_ Nope, he seemed like a stalker.

_"You like John Green too?"_ Nope, that's pretentious. He didn't even read them before he (silently) introduced his books to him.

_"Hi I like you please marry me!"_

_Wait, what?_

_"Hey, the books you're reading is great, I was wondering if I get your—"_

He then felt a person less inches smaller standing beside him.

**"John Green is such a legend, right?"** The boy beside him with a book in hand stated, smiling.

Chanyeol turned to see who it was.

**"—name?"** Chanyeol said, completely shocked to the person beside him.

It's the boy he's completely, utterly, deeply, into;  _the boy at the near back of the library._

**"Oh, that was so impolite of me! I'm Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Nice to meet you..."** The boy said, giving his hand for a handshake and waiting for his response.

Chanyeol stopped for a moment.  _His voice is like heavenly music in his ears and his face up close is supposedly what an angel looked like._ Oh boy, Chanyeol is as red as a tomato right now, his cheeks forming a shade of red and his lips unconsciously forming a smile. He's so deep into his thoughts until he was brought back to reality seconds later, the boy now in front of him.

**"Ah! I actually said that loud."** Chanyeol placed his hands at his mouth, embarrased.  **"By the way, I'm Park Chanyeol! Nice to meet you, Baekhyun!"** He reached for his hand, shaking it.

Time started to slow down for him as he held his hand, it was soft and warm, and Chanyeol didn't want to let go. It felt like the person he's talking wasn't a stranger due to the fact that he felt extreme comfort. It felt like home.

_Byun Baekhyun felt like home._

Realizing he's holding it for too long, he eventually let go, afraid to creep Baekhyun out.

**"Anyway, I saw you read Paper Towns a while ago, I read it yesterday and I kind of shed a tear or two. How was it?"** Baekhyun said, initiating a conversation.

**"It was nice, it kind of shocked me that it was different from the movie."** Chanyeol replied.

**"That's what always happen, though. I'm actually reading all of John Green's books available in this library. Actually planned to buy them but I couldn't affor— Ah! I'm blabbering, sorry!"** Baekhyun said, stopping himself mid-sentence. Chanyeol just stared it awe, remembering the moment.

Baekhyun showed the book he's holding,  ** _An Abundance of Katherines_** **. "You should try reading this one too, it's actually really good!"**

Baekhyun deeply loved books, it was like an escape to reality. The words calm him down when he's sad and celebrate with him if he's happy, it's his best friend.

**"Sure!"** He enthusiastically replied after seeing Baekhyun's eyes shine bright, realizing his love for books.  _Even though I kept that in mind already because you were reading it._ He thought to himself.

**"Then I will be going, Chanyeol! Nice to meet you!"** Baekhyun said, waving goodbye at the tall boy, smiling.

Chanyeol waved goodbye at the boy who left. He then left the library with a geniune smile on his face that lasted for the whole night. The scene replaying over and over.

He then thought about the book he read.  _It's not really a treacherous thing believing that a person is more than what he is in your mind, for this matter. Because there is a chance that he can be someone much more than what you expected if you're really lucky._ He thought to himself.

I think it's safe to say he's fallen for Byun Baekhyun.


	4. 03; an abundance of katherines

December 14, 2014 | 13:45  
The Library at Fourth Street

**_"What is the point of being alive if you don't at least try to do something remarkable?"_ **   
**_― John Green, An Abundance of Katherines_ **

Chanyeol entered the library, hands in his jacket pockets and humming a tune, immediately grabbing Baekhyun's book recommendation from yesterday. His cheeks turning pink every time he thought of yesterday's event. He sat on his usual seat and positioned himself to where he is comfortable.

Baekhyun saw the tall boy and smiled at him, unintentionally giving him butterfiles in his stomach, unaware that Chanyeol has fallen for him in a short amount of time.

Chanyeol let out a grin as he saw his smile and now a thumbs up on the book he's holding,  _it was the recommendation from yesterday._

And for the first time, Baekhyun adjusted his sweater and left the seat at the near back of the library. Box of tissues in hand and a cup of coffee, he sat directly to Chanyeol.

**"Hi! I hope you don't mind."** He said politely, plopping himself on the seat in front of the boy.

**"No, not at all!"** Chanyeol replied, hiding his now-flustered face in the book, trying his hardest not to get caught.

Baekhyun continued to read the book, Chanyeol yet again taking a note of what is the boy now in front of him reading;  ** _Will Grayson, Will Grayson by John Green and David Levithan._**

**14:22**

_Believe me, Chanyeol tried his hardest to focus on the book he's reading._

But how can he not silently stare at the boy in front of him? He's been secretly admiring him from afar for a week or so, admiring how stunning someone can be, sitting alone at the back of the library. Now he's in front of him with all his exquisite glory, Chanyeol realizing he's much better in front.

Shaking his head, he tried focusing on the book he's reading and continued on.

**16:43**

Baekhyun finished the book with a smile on his face, as usual. He loved the book, especially that it has his gender involved, he loved how open someone can be without being judged. Something he aimed to achieve.

He looked at Chanyeol, deeply engrossed in the book he recommended from yesterday. He saw him reading Looking for Alaska the other day, thinking it would be nice to read another John Green book.

The boy in front of him is now looking at him, Baekhyun realizing he was staring.

**"Ah! Sorry I was staring."** He said.  **"I was processing the book in my mind."**

Baekhyun thought to himself if he should also recommend the book he read, but his shyness got the best of him after embarrasing himself in front of the cute boy.

_Yep, Byun Baekhyun thought the boy in front of him was cute._

His thoughts were interrupted by Chanyeol's response.

**"It's okay! I thought something was wrong."**

**"Oh,"** He let out a laugh.  **"It's nothing. I should get going, by the way! Goodbye, Chanyeol!"** He stood up, grabbing his stuff and left.

**16:57**

Chanyeol finished the book and brought it back to the shelf. He loved the book, mainly because Baekhyun recommended it, and next is the amazing work. He decided that he didn't want to go home yet, so he sat back to his seat and grabbed a pen and a pad of paper.

He started to scribble random drawings, his mind is a mess right now; an image of Baekhyun in front of him never leaving his mind, his laugh like a broken record playing repeatedly in Chanyeol's mind.

That's where he decided to write him a letter.

_Baekhyun,_

_To be honest, I thought books weren't for me. I couldn't imagine myself reading something for hours straight, even being in a library. But that changed as I saw you reading the Harry Potter series a week and a couple of days ago. Yes, I saw it as a movie so I thought there would be no use to read it, but your expressions intrigued me. You looked adorable and moved through the words. That fascinated me, because how can someone be so deep into a book?_

_If it wasn't for my friend and you, I wouldn't understand why you feel that way._

_I tried reading it, and guess what, I loved it. I understood why reading is a therapy, an escape, a second universe. I would like to thank you. Because of you, I found myself reading, and it was the best thing I've ever done in my life so far._

_I silently hoped you'd notice me, a few tables away from yours. I even planned to approach you, but I chickened out too many times. That was until you spoke to me yesterday, I was so happy, no words can describe how much I felt extreme euphoria that day. Guess that's what you call crushing?_

_I actually wanted to ask you out. This letter is getting a lot more awkward as it gets longer. It's not like I'm actually going to give it to you, right? But anyway, I really wanted to ask you out for the longest time, imagine having coffee and talking about the books we've read. It must be nice._

_But for now, I will be that person now in front of you, reading the book you're deeply engrossed to the day before. The person silently admiring you even since he saw you. The person who gets all flustered even by the mere thought of you. Also, thank you for the silent book recommendations (except An Abundance of Katherines), I loved them._

_Maybe one day I'll have the courage to ask you out. We'll see._

_\- Chanyeol_

**"This isn't right at all!"** Chanyeol said to himself, getting a little frustrated.  _I'm sure he's going to get creeped out!_ He thought to himself.

He crumpled the paper and went to the trash bin.

**"Throwing away a love letter, Yeol? That's pretty sad."** Junmyeon said, sitting comfortably on the chair at his desk near the bin while fixing his glasses.

**"It's nothing, hyung. Just random scribbles."** Chanyeol replied. **"You work here too?"** He asked.  _So that's why Yixing likes to go here for "no" particular reason._

**"You didn't notice? Minseok was right, you were too busy looking at the boy, weren't you?"** Junmyeon laughed.

Chanyeol let out an embarrassed laugh, his hand rubbing his neck. **"Yeah."** He silently replied.

To avoid himself getting more embarrassed, he threw the paper away, excused himself and left the library. Waiting for the next day to come to see Baekhyun again.

_Almost everyone notices except Baekhyun, that may or may not be a good thing._ He thought to himself as he walked home.


	5. 04; will grayson, will grayson

December 15, 2014 | 16:59  
The Library at Fourth Street

**_"Maybe there's something you're afraid to say, or someone you're afraid to love, or somewhere you're afraid to go. It's gonna hurt. It's gonna hurt because it matters."_ **   
**_— John Green, Will Grayson, Will Grayson_ **

Chanyeol finished the book a little early, sighing. He liked it, but his focus kept on averting to the boy in front of him. Silent tears falling on the boy's eyes while struggling to grab the tissues beside him as he continued reading the book.

He silently grabbed a tissue and placed it on a position Baekhyun can reach; their fingertips touching on the process of doing so. Chanyeol's heart fluttering on how soft Baekhyun's hand is.

**"Oh, thank you."** The other boy said, picking the tissue up and dabbing it on his eyes. **"If you want your life ruined, read this one."**

Chanyeol took a peek, it was  ** _The Fault in Our Stars by John Green_**. He saw it in the cinema, undeniably shedding tears too. Expecting more tears to be shed if he read the book tomorrow.

**"Will do, I saw it in the movies once, I kind of cried."**

**"The book is better, I swear!"** Baekhyun sniffled. **"What were you reading, by the way?"**

How did Baekhyun not notice? Chanyeol read in a position where the book cover is facing the table; hoping Baekhyun won't notice he's been reading all the books the other boy read since he first saw him.

Chanyeol let out an excuse, **"Just a random one I found while searching. It's nice."**

The other boy just let out a nod. Letting his doubts not get the best of him and just continued reading the final chapters of the book.

Chanyeol stood up and brought the book back on the shelf. He stood there for a moment. His mind is a mess as Minseok's words repeated in his head.

_"Gather up the courage to, you wouldn't know when will be the last time you'll see him."_

He didn't realize he has been staring at the shelf for too long, now Baekhyun was beside him once again.  **"You're going to read again? It's kind of late."**

The feeling was the same ever since he first saw him in that exact position for the first time; Chanyeol was startled and suddenly faced the floor, trying to hide his now blushing face.  **"Oh no, I'm trying to decide what to read next."** _Nice excuse_ , he thought to himself.

**"That's great! Well, I should get going now. Goodbye, Chanyeol!"** The boy excused himself and left.

Chanyeol had an uneasy feeling in his chest and he couldn't point out why.  _Maybe because he still haven't asked him out? That's probably the reason why._ He's been in this library for so long he still can't gather up the courage to ask the person he's fallen for. That bothered him every day. But this uneasy feeling is different from the rest.

So he finally decided. He faced the ceiling, letting out a deep sigh. **"Tomorrow, I'll ask him tomorrow."** He muttered to himself. He was sick and tired of chickening out, letting another day pass without knowing when will be the last time he'll see him. He realized he was wasting his time, and decided tomorrow will be the last time he'll be on a battle with his thoughts and be courageous enough to ask Baekhyun out.

Chanyeol returned to his seat and planned out tomorrow's event. He has planned this out in his head a lot of times,  _a date in a café talking about the books they read, a walk in the park, nothing too fancy but something memorable._ But he felt like something is missing, so he turned to Junmyeon for help, hoping to gather useful information.

**"I have been waiting for this moment!"** Junmyeon excitedly said. **"What would you think he would like?"**

**"I absolutely have no idea, hyung."** Chanyeol sighed.

**"Maybe the whole set of John Green's books? I saw it in a bookstore and it reminded me of you guys. But it's not complete, so you have to buy the other ones too."** he stated.

Chanyeol let out a huge grin. **"That's exactly what I needed, hyung. Thank you!"** His smile turned into a frown seconds later, **"But I can only afford 2 books."**

**"You can borrow my card. Just be thankful that I fully support you two."** Junmyeon replied without any hesitation.  **"Did you really talk to me on purpose just to borrow it?"** He joked, handing his card to the boy in front of him.

**"You're a lifesaver, hyung! I promise to pay you soon. Thank you!"** Chanyeol said and left.

**19:32**

**"The way to his heart is through his favorite books. You made the right choice, Yeol!"** Luhan smiled, checking the books out.  **"Want me to wrap it for you?"**

Chanyeol gave him a nod.  **"Yes please, thank you!"**

**"Ah, love and the things it does to you. Just wait a second."** Luhan said as he started to wrap the box perfectly.

Relaxing jazz music filled the bookstore's silence. Luhan was supposed to be closing a while ago, but minutes before he turned the lights off, Chanyeol barged in, immediately looking for the gift he's going to give for Baekhyun.  _"You should be thankful because we're close."_ Luhan joked.

The relaxing atmosphere was interrupted when someone also came barging into the door.

**"Sorry, we're actual—"** Luhan was stopped mid-sentence,  **"Sehun?"**

**"I was worried because you wouldn't answer your phone and you weren't home as usual! I thought something happened!"** Sehun exclaimed, his breaths were heavy and sweat was all over his body.  _He ran from their house to Luhan's bookstore._

**"Sorry, love. I'm helping Chanyeol out in his own love story. Don't worry, I'm finishing soon!"**

Chanyeol was just standing there, dumbfounded. He felt like a third wheel as of this moment. But in all honesty, he didn't mind. He loved the fact that the two deeply cared for each other. As soon as Luhan finished placing the neatly arranged books in a neatly wrapped box, he insisted to not let Chanyeol pay, saying that it should be his gift. Chanyeol waved goodbye to the two, who were closing the store together.

Chanyeol walked home, the books he bought are neatly kept in a box with a beautifully designed wrapping paper. The boy was both ecstatic and nervous to what might happen tomorrow.

_Let's just hope for the best._


	6. 05; the fault in our stars

December 16, 2014 | 12:43  
The Library at Fourth Street

**_"That's the thing about pain, it demands to be felt."_ **   
**_— John Green, The Fault in Our Stars_ **

Chanyeol came earlier than usual, wearing a nice casual blazer, a white shirt, and jeans. Different from what he wears every day.

He was excited yet nervous, he adjusted his blazer and started reading Baekhyun's book from yesterday, his gift laying on the table along with a freshly picked rose.

**17:37**

Then he finished the book with tears in his eyes, his tears pouring out much more after realizing

_Baekhyun didn't come back._


	7. 06; epilogue

December 04, 2016 | 19:45

The Library at Fourth Street

**"Yeol! Closing time is near and I have to go now. Please close the library for me, thanks!"** Minseok said, messily placing his stuff on his bag and throwing the keys to Chanyeol who was busy arranging the books back to its proper place.

Forgetting that Chanyeol is indeed the clumsiest co-worker, Chanyeol didn't catch the key and dropped the books he's holding in the process. Minseok didn't seem to mind and hurriedly went out, muttering incomprehensible words that Chanyeol didn't seem to understand fully. But he heard the words  _"movie date", "Jongdae",_ and _"eight"_ ; immediately knowing his hyung is in deep trouble.

He picked up the books and continued his work. Minutes later he found himself standing in front of a shelf he knew so well in the past 2 years –  _the YA section_.

Memories flashed into his mind, the way he felt his tears fall down from a character death, his laugh when something funny happened, it felt like 2 years haven't passed at all, it all felt like yesterday.

_Even the pain he felt the day Byun Baekhyun didn't return to the library feels like yesterday._

He took a deep breath and sat facing the shelf, remembering the memories he shared with Baekhyun. It may be in the shortest amount of time, but it was one of the best moments in Chanyeol's life. Every day he waited for him to come back, he even worked in the library in hopes to catch him when he comes back. It's been two years since he first saw him in the near back reading  ** _Looking for Alaska_** ,remembering that he had a box of tissues that came in handy the moment the boy closed the book.

**"Wouldn't it be nice if you came back, Byun Baekhyun?"** He said to himself.

Chanyeol didn't want to forget – he didn't want to forget how that boy made him smile and cry, he didn't want to forget how he felt. He just wished to have gathered up the courage to ask him out sooner. He took a deep breath and continued his work.

**19:53**

It is seven minutes until closing time and Chanyeol is just waiting for the boy on the second row to finish the final chapters of the textbook he's reading, while sitting on his usual spot in the library.

**"Thank you so much for waiting! I really have to pass this exam tomorrow."** The boy said to Chanyeol before leaving.

**"No problem, Zitao! Say hi to Yifan for me!"** He said as the boy hurriedly went out to the library.

Chanyeol stood up, arranged his chair and grabbed his bag, closing the library lights and proceeded to the exit.

He stopped dead on his tracks as he saw a familiar running figure outside. It was running towards the library door, screaming:  **"Wait! Don't close yet!"**

He heard that voice before, it was the voice he knew too well. The voice was never forgotten even though years have passed.

The figure stood in front of the library's entrance. The vast night sky illuminating his sweaty figure.  **"That was an unexpected exercise."** He said to no one in particular and fixed himself before entering the library.  **"It's been a while, Park Chanyeol. I'm sorry."** Baekhyun said.

The now-dark room felt like it was illuminating with light because of Baekhyun's ethereal beauty. Chanyeol stood there dumbfounded, completely shocked because of Baekhyun's unexpected arrival after 2 years.

**"You came back."** That's what he managed to say before the other boy went closer. His features became a little more mature than what Chanyeol remembered, but it's still the same person he fell for. He was sure of it.

**"I know, I'm so late and I'm sorry. You deserve an explanation, want to grab a coffee with me?"** Baekhyun said, anxiously waiting for Chanyeol's response.

He couldn't let out a proper response and just nodded instead. He felt like he was in a dream – where nothing has changed.

**20:07**

**"I asked for coffee at night, I'm such a fool sometimes."** Baekhyun laughed at himself, sipping his hot cappuccino.

**"I... wasn't really planning on sleeping tonight."** Chanyeol said, finally forming sentences without stuttering.  **"So what's the explanation?"** He asked, trying to continue the conversation.

Baekhyun went silent for a while and looked down on his cappuccino.

Chanyeol immediately took his words back.  **"Oh – I'm sorry! You don't have to explain, it's okay, I was just–"**

**"No, it's okay! I should really be the one sorry, I left without explanation. You were my only friend in the library."** Baekhyun said.  **"Or in general."** He whispered to himself.

_A friend._

Chanyeol's heart shouldn't be breaking like this. The boy only wanted a friend – not something more. Besides, he doesn't know him much. Being a friend is easier, right? You won't be the reason why he'll cry endlessly after the breakup, even though he doesn't plan on breaking up with him. That's all he was to him – a friend.

Or that's what he thought.

**"You don't have to say sorry! It's okay, please go on."** He said, trying to keep his smile behind his breaking heart.

Then Baekhyun told him his life story. How he came from an abusive family to having to work multiple jobs just to keep himself alive, how he wanted to give up so many times because he felt so alone and helpless. But he lent hours on reading at the library. It was his safe haven, an escape to the world he didn't want to live in. He spent the last two years helping himself stand back up and balance his life.

**"My life has been a mess and my library has been an escape. Meeting you was one of the best things that ever happened so far, thank you, Park Chanyeol."** Baekhyun said, a smile forming on his lips.

**"Thank you for trusting me with this, Byun Baekhyun."** Chanyeol said. His heart may still be aching, but he hoped it will subside because he wanted to support the other boy, maybe not as a lover, but a friend.

**22:04**

They were walking at the nearby park. Telling each other the most random of stories like they've known each other for the longest time. Chanyeol's heart still flutters by the sight of Baekhyun, making it harder to keep the promise to himself.

**"I actually noticed you the day you were in the library with Yixing."** Baekhyun nonchalantly said.

**"Wait, what?"** Chanyeol asked, surprised.

**"You were reading a picture book with a car crash right? That's what I can remember."** The other boy shrugged.  **"And I don't really know Yixing personally, I just knew his name because Junmyeon was shaking Minseok and telling him that Yixing was there beside you."**

**"Your memory is amazing."** That was all that Chanyeol could say. There was a possibility that he could've noticed his stares – he wanted to scream and run away from embarrassment.

**"I know right, I even memorized your let-"** Baekhyun paused.  **"Ah, I shouldn't have said that!"** Covering his face, embarrassed by the sudden confession.

Chanyeol stood there, embarrassment written all over his tall figure.  _So yes, the man I have been pining for in the span of 2 years knew about me, must have possibly knew that I liked him for so long and read my crappy lovesick letter. It must be nice to have a falling 10-ton weight right at the top of me right now._

Baekhyun uncovered his face, looking at the tall figure in front of him, eyes wide and loss for words.

**"Let's talk about it after taking deep breaths three times."** Baekhyun suggested and Chanyeol agreed.

_One._

_Two._

_Three._

**"I like you too. In that span of two years – there was never a day I haven't thought about you."** He said after exhaling.  **"You're welcome for the book recommendations, I'm glad to be of help."** He said and let out a small smile.

Chanyeol felt those damned butterflies as soon as Baekhyun confessed. His heart was beating loudly and his hands were shaking. The effect of his love for Baekhyun is so merciless, he was so in love.

**"I hate myself for not being the first one to tell you all of these, thank you for gathering up the courage to do so."** Words started to come out of Chanyeol's mouth spontaneously, like he had practiced it millions of times.  **"I have something to confess – the day you left was the day I was really about to ask you out. But you didn't come back. I'm sorry for chickening out for lots of times, now that you feel the same way – I don't want to lose you."**

Baekhyun felt tears coming out from his eyes.  **"I didn't want to lose you either so I decided that it's better to be just friends, but then I realized you're something more, Chanyeol."** He let out a giggle while wiping his tears.  **"This feels like a wedding vow, are we getting married?"** He joked.

**"Not yet."** Chanyeol genuinely smiled.

**"Don't get me flustered, Park Chanyeol!"**

**22:43**

A few minutes after the sudden confession, Chanyeol walked Baekhyun home, hands intertwined like a perfect puzzle piece. Then Chanyeol remembered something.

**"Close your eyes."** He said.

**"Am I getting kidnapped?"** Baekhyun jokingly asked, eyes closed.

**"Not really. Something better?"** Chanyeol grabbed the book set from his bag, which he always carried around with for 2 years in hopes of bumping into Baekhyun in the street, hoping that one day he could finally hand it over.

**"It's kind of heavy, prepare your hands."** He said as he placed it to Baekhyun's palms.  **"Now open your eyes."**

**"We were on our first date and you already have a gift? How extravagant of you!"** The boy said rather sarcastically, but in a cute manner.

Chanyeol just laughed.  **"It gets better!"**

They reached Baekhyun's front porch and the smaller boy placed it on the table and carefully removed the wrapper, revealing the book set he dreamed of the moment he read one of John Green's literature.

**"Are you serious?!"** He looked at Chanyeol in disbelief.  **"You shouldn't have, this is expensive!"** He grabbed the book set and hugged it tight – like a child hugging his favorite stuffed toy.  **"Thank you, thank you so much!"** He carefully placed the book on the table and ran to hug Chanyeol.

His hugs felt warm and welcoming, and Chanyeol didn't want to let go.

**"I wish I have met you sooner."** Baekhyun said while his face was pressed to Chanyeol's chest, tightening his hug.

**"But what's more important is I'm going to stay forever, right?"**  Chanyeol said, hugging back.

**23:05**

Chanyeol, as much as Baekhyun insisted, has to go home.

**"Ten more minutes?"**

**"I'm sorry, I really have to go."**

**"Fine."** He let out a deep sigh.

**"Library, tomorrow, at the same time?"**

**"Deal!"**

 

_And that's the story of the two lovers in the Library at Fourth Street._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally posted on my Wattpad account; but hey, I'm new to AO3 so why should I not post it here as well?:-)


End file.
